The Blue Bird
The Blue Bird is the single released by APRIL. It was released on March 12, 2018. It is the first track in the fifth mini album The Blue, before "The Ruby". Track list #"The Blue Bird" - 3:15 Lyrics Hangul= 어쩌죠? 요즘 나 이상해요 잠이 잘 오지 않고 입맛이 없어요 뭐든 다 해주고 싶은 사람이 생긴 것 같아요 난 하고 싶은 말들이 참 많았었는데 자꾸만 널 보는 내 모습이 작아 보여 어떤 모습일까 (할 말이 있어) 다 말할래요 자꾸 숨기면 병이 된대요 내 마음이 마음대로 안돼요 커질수록 무거워져요 자꾸 겁이 나요 아픈 마음만 남게 될까 봐 이대로 나를 못 볼까 봐 새장 속의 파랑새처럼 난 하고 싶은 말들이 참 많았었는데 자꾸만 널 보는 내 모습이 작아 보여 어떤 모습일까 다 말할래요 자꾸 숨기면 병이 된대요 내 마음이 마음대로 안돼요 커질수록 무거워져요 잠이 오지 않는 까만 밤 저 하늘을 보며 얘기하죠 마법처럼 내 마음처럼 이 모든 걸 시작하고 싶어 (할 말이 있어) 다 말할래요 자꾸 숨기면 병이 된대요 내 마음이 마음대로 안돼요 커질수록 무거워져요 자꾸 겁이 나요 아픈 마음만 남게 될까 봐 이대로 나를 못 볼까 봐 새장 속의 파랑새처럼 할 말이 있어요 |-|Romanization= eojjeojyo? yojeum na isanghaeyo jami jal oji anko imnashi eopseoyo mweodeun da haejugo shipeun sarami saenggin geot gatayo nan hago shipeun maldeuri cham manasseonneunde jakkuman neol boneun nae moseubi jaga boyeo eotteon moseubilkka (hal mari isseo) da malhallaeyo jakku sumgimyeon byeongi doendaeyo nae maeumi maeumdaero andwaeyo keojilsurok mugeoweojyeoyo jakku geopi nayo apeun maeumman namge doelkka bwa idaero nareul mot bolkka bwa saejang soge parangsaecheoreom nan hago shipeun maldeuri cham manasseonneunde jakkuman neol boneun nae moseubi jaga boyeo eotteon moseubilkka da malhallaeyo jakku sumgimyeon byeongi doendaeyo nae maeumi maeumdaero andwaeyo keojilsurok mugeoweojyeoyo jami oji anneun kkaman bam jeo haneureul bomyeo yaegihajyo mabeobcheoreom nae maeumcheoreom i modeun geol shijakhago shipeo (hal mari isseo) da malhallaeyo jakku sumgimyeon byeongi doendaeyo nae maeumi maeumdaero andwaeyo keojilsurok mugeoweojyeoyo jakku geopi nayo apeun maeumman namge doelkka bwa idaero nareul mot bolkka bwa saejang soge parangsaecheoreom hal mari isseoyo |-|English= What do I do? I feel strange these days I can’t sleep and I don’t have an appetite I think I found a person Who I want to do everything for There were so many things I wanted to say But whenever I see you, I feel so small I wonder how I seem to you (I have something to say) I wanna say it all, they say you’ll get sick if you keep hiding My heart won’t work like I want it to It gets heavier, the more it grows I keep getting scared What if only pain remains? What if you never see me? Like a blue bird in a cage There were so many things I wanted to say But whenever I see you, I feel so small I wonder how I seem to you I wanna say it all, they say you’ll get sick if you keep hiding My heart won’t work like I want it to It gets heavier, the more it grows On a dark and sleepless night I looked at the sky and said Like magic, like my heart I want everything to start (I have something to say) I wanna say it all, they say you’ll get sick if you keep hiding My heart won’t work like I want it to It gets heavier, the more it grows I keep getting scared What if only pain remains? What if you never see me? Like a blue bird in a cage Audio Spotify Video Gallery Trivia * Category:APRIL Category:Title track Category:Songs Category:The Blue